Aisha
Overview Aisha '''is a 17 year old girl, who is known for using the ability to manipulate time and space itself. She took the title of Dimension Witch because of it. Early Life '''Aisha was born in the Grand Desert, near Velder Kingdom 17 years ago. Growing up, she was taught the arts of magic, and soon was enabled to use it for the sake of protecting El. She came across Elsword during her station at Ruben when Banthus stole a fragment of the El Crystal. During her time with the group, she has grown to be unnoticed and she was quite irritated by it. So once they were stationed in Velder, she decided to speak up, but soon it ended up in an arguement between her and Elsword. The Defense of Elrios Aisha, Elsword, Chung, Raven, Eve, Rena, Chloe, and Tenkswere stationed to defend the Velder Kingdom from a demon invasion. They managed to secure the Commercial Area, and soon retreated the remaining citizens to safety, accidentally an unintentionally leaving Rena behind. Rena was forced to fight them off alone, and succeeded. The group chit chatted, awaiting their next assignment, soon to be attacked by one Wraith trooper who was soon neutralized by Aisha and Elsword. Meanwhile, Rena came across Jenn, and Jenn warned them about the Wraith being all over the entire planet. Learning this, she grabbed Raven to help fend off against a group of them. Later, the Wraith would attack the house that the group was staying in. They later fled, and were pinned off by Wraith troops. As soon as it seemed that they were going to die, Yomako swung in with reinforcements to help push the troops back. Soon, the entire planet of Elrios was aware of this oncoming conflict to where even the Demons were forced to ally with the group. The victory was short lived as a Wraith Cruiser was slowly about to crash in onto their position, gladly Aisha warped all of them to safety, and right near the El Crystal. Rena warned all of them about what the Wraith would be able to do if they were to harvest the power of the Crystal. After the allied forces were informed, they gathered Elesis, and her red knights, the Velderanian knights, the Dark elves, and of course, the Demons. The Battle for El Soon, the troops would be ready and in position. Jenn would fight against the Wraith hive ship up in the atmosphere, while Yomako was flying in as air support using her mobile suit "Unicorn Gundam". Approximately 10 minutes was the predicted interval between the start of the battle, but it was soon reduced to 10 seconds as soon as troops started to beam down from Wraith darts. Rena, who set up archers with Explosive arrows ordered to fire upon them, easily neutralizing the first wave of troopers with the storm of arrows. After the arrows took them down, she ordered every single force to charge soon engaging into a massive, and gigantic close combat fight. Mcgard, the leader of the demons would fight around the Wraith to flank them from behind, The Dark elves would provide both archery support and support against the flanking attempt by the Wraith. The Velderanian Knights would fight off the troops trying to flank them, while the Red Knights, and the group would fight up front. As the battle progressed, to the group's surprise a humongous King Nasod arrived with Nasod troops to support the cause, King Nasod would easily step on groups of Wraith troops, and smack away Wraith darts. He then handed an entire Nasod arsenal to Raven so that Raven could be more of a threat to anyone he's faced. Mcgard then commanded Gargoyles, and Wyverns to attack Darts. Soon the Wraith forces were diminishing to a bare minimum, and where Jenn overpowered the Wraith hive ship. Victory was just a few steps away. Later on, the entire Wraith force would be demolished by the overpowering Elrios Army, led by Rena. With this succesful defense, all of them cheered and celebrated, for this one battle eliminated all conflicts between the Nasods, the Demons, and so on. Everyone was allied together to protect their beloved planet, and it seemed as if everything was going just fine. Aisha's Death Meanwhile, as the battle progressed Wraith soldiers started to group up against Aisha, and overpowered her. Knowing that her death was close to near, she slammed her staff onto the floor sending an explosive energy wave to eliminate them. Soon, a weakened, blood covered Aisha would lay on the floor, awaiting her final moments. She saw everyone cheering, and celebrating, not taking notice of her, she tried to call Elsword over to her, but only a faint moan was heard. Later Elsword would find Aisha, and Aisha would die smiling, and in his hands. Revival Elsword left a mysterious, shiny, and warm stone on Aisha's grave. 4 days prior to Elsword's departure from her grave, the stone began to glow a bright silver soon engulfing Aisha's grave and reviving her. The stone was apparently the last "Resurrection Stone" in existence. Elsword was oblivious to the stone's ability to revive her so he still thought that Aisha was dead. Personality Aisha likes to be playful with others, and is often scared to fight since she tends to overestimate her opponents. She easily gets irritated whenever someone makes fun of her height. Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Adventure Group Category:Elsword Characters Category:Team Elrios Category:Female